Masked façade
by lostwithoutyoux3
Summary: Mandy *Ashley Davies* is an 18 year old celebrity. One night, she witnesses a murder. She undergoes the Witness Protection Program and has to change her identity, and move from New York to a small town in Ohio. There she meets Spencer, and secrets unfold.
1. New York

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: "I'm not who I say I am. This whole façade is not I at all. I can't even be called my real name anymore," I said ****with my head hanging down****. "Then who are you?" she said taking a step away from me. **

I staggered down the road alone with a bottle of vodka wrapped with a brown paper bag. The roads were surprisingly empty, and the traffic lights were turning from red to green. The streetlights bordered the streets and the building's lights were all turned off. "_In New York!!!! Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York!!! These streets will make you feel brand new, the lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_!" I sang as I stumbled over my own feet, and grabbed a light pole for support.

"Damn sidewalk," I muttered putting my whole body weight on the pole. "Damn sidewalk, damn party, damn vodka," I said holding the bottle in front of me. "Which way should I go _Smirnoff_? Let's take a shortcut," I said with a slur. I pushed my body off the light pole and walked down the alley. "_Let's hear it for New York, New Yor—" _I hummed until I made a sudden stop in the middle of the alley.

My eyes shot open, as I suddenly sobered up. I tried to run away, but my legs wouldn't let me. "Please," the girl against the wall whimpered with a weak voice. The large, dark figure that stood in front of her pulled his arm back, and thrust it forward with all his strength. My eyes locked with the girl's as they went wide, and her body went limp against the man. He stepped away, and let her body fall to the cement as he pulled a cloth out of his pocket and wiped the blood away from the blade.

He didn't notice my presence until my grip against the vodka bottle shattered on the ground. His movements froze, and his head turned towards me. Right then, I saw the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were blue-green with a hint of grey, and just breathtaking. I took a sharp breath in as my brain felt like mush, as I got lost in his eyes. "You're next," he said in a calm, soothing voice. Breaking my stare as he turned back forward with his back towards me, he continued wiping his blade clean.

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**So this is the new story I said I was going to write. I know the first chapter is short… but I promise the other chapters will be longer. I was gonna write a story based on the category the majority enjoy reading, but I decided to combine them all! WHOO. Haha ok. Tell me if you like it or not. I don't know if I should continue or not. **


	2. Mind Games

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Mandy (Ashley Davies) is an eighteen year old music sensation. One night, she witnesses something she was never supposed to see. She undergoes the **_**Witness Protection Program**_** and has to change her identity, and move from New York City, to a small town in Ohio. There she meets Spencer Carlin, and secrets unfold. **

My feet were moving as fast as I could as I sprinted out of the alleyway and to my house. I yanked the door open, slammed it shut, and leaned my back against it while my breaths were fast. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone, and began to dial 911.

"Hello 911 operator, what is your emergency?" a robotic voice said on the other side of the line.

"A-a girl just got sta-stabbed in the alley way by some guy," I said hyperventilating.

"Clam down ma'am and breathe. What alley way is she at?" she asked with no emotion.

"The one between _Starbucks_ and _Pizza Hut_ on _5__th__ Avenue_," I replied with my hand across my chest.

"We are sending paramedics and police now," she said. I hung up my phone, and ran to my room. Halfway up the stairs, my mom came out of the kitchen completely clueless about what I had just witnessed.

"Mandy honey, you do know it's past three in the morning and you have school, and a performance tomorrow…well today right," she said with a fake smile. I froze in my current position, debating whether I should tell my mother what just happened. Knowing her, she would just nod her head and smile no matter what I said. She wasn't exactly the definition of a mom, and was only home because of my music career.

"Sorry Christine. I've just had a long night," I said as I continued walking up the stairs.

"I'm your mother Mandy," she said looking a little angry.

"Start acting like one then," I replied before I shut the door to my room.

x~o~x~o~x~o

"Good morning New York! It's seven in the morning and it's time to get up, get up, get up!" my alarm radio chimed. I sat up with a groan rubbed my tired eyes.

"Fucking school," I groaned. I pushed the sheets off my body and swung my legs off my bed, and walked to my bathroom. My eyes were shut as I brushed my teeth, and suddenly shot open when I heard the man on the radio talking about a recent murder.

"Breaking news, just this morning at around three a.m., an eighteen year old girl was stabbed to death. The suspect is still unknown and still at large. If you have any information, please call the New York Police Department," a newsman said.

My toothbrush dropped from my hand, and I immediately threw on some clothes, and ran downstairs.

"What's the rush Mandy?" Christine asked.

"I have an issue with something and I gotta go to school early," I said grabbing an apple from the kitchen.

"Alright. Remember to be at the coffee house at nine for your performance tonight," she said without looking up from her magazine.

I jumped in my car, sped towards school, and spotted my best friend Alyssa lying on a picnic table.

"Lyss," I said snapping her headphones off.

"Geez Mandy, what's up your ass this morning," she asked sitting up while rubbing her ears.

"I need to tell you something," I said taking a seat next to her. I met Alyssa when I was 9 years old. She was in my elementary class, and we've been best friends since. She is the only person I can truly call a friend, because everyone else is only friends with me because Jay Leno said I was going to be the next big artist in the country in last year's interview.

"What's wrong Mandy?"

"Did you hear the news this morning?" I asked.

"About the girl who got murdered?" I nodded my head. "My parents told me to be home by 11:30 because of that," she said a little irritated. "Why?"

"Because I saw her. I saw her get murdered Lyss," I said with a shaky voice. Her eyes suddenly went wide and her head cocked forward.

"Di-did the guy see you?" she stuttered.

"Yeah. He said, 'you're next.'" I said while clenching and unclenching my fist. "I have nothing to worry about right Lyss. Please tell me I have nothing to worry about," I said clearly worried.

"Uhm..yeah, yeah. He doesn't even know who you are and how is he supposed to find you out of thousands of other girls in this city," she said trying to make me feel better.

"What if he does know who I am? I mean I'm a goddamn singer and have songs out on the radio for crying out loud! My face is pretty well known!" I yelled and slammed my hands down on the table.

"Mandy, chill. I bet he doesn't know who you are. It was dark, so he probably didn't get a good glimpse at you," she said. The bell rang, and everyone made his or her way into the building.

"Lyss, I'll catch up with you later. I forgot my bag in the car," I said walking towards the parking lot. She nodded and she too went inside with everyone else.

I twirled my keys in my hand as I walked back to the student's parking structure. I'm not saying I'm going to a private school, but I don't go to a public school. So it's like an in-between school. I walked past a security guard and gave him a head nod hello, and walked towards my car. I pressed the unlock button twice, and my _Porsche_ broke the silence in the structure. I walked towards the passenger side, and opened the door to get my bag. Right as I closed the door, and locked it, there stood a man in the middle of the road.

He had a hood over his head, and I couldn't see his face. He rose his head, and I started to take a few steps back. His face was now visible, and he looked fairly familiar. Just then, his eyes shot open, and I could recognize those blue-green eyes anywhere.

"You're next Mandy," he said. I rubbed my eyes, and opened them once again, to see if my mind was playing tricks with me, and he was gone.

"Just relax Mandy," I said to myself. "You're just imagining things."

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**So I got some mixed reviews for the first chapter. In brief, the first chapter is about Mandy(Ashley Davies) who witnesses a murder, and the murderer had beautiful blue-green with a tint of grey eyes, and that's the only thing she remembers about him. **

**Those of you who are confused about why her name is Mandy, and not Ashley…it's because Ashley Davies is going to be her name after she goes through Witness protection program. Get it? **

**Ok well I'm really sorry if it's confusing. In my head it makes perfect sense, but its harder to explain in writing. PM me if you still don't get it. I'll try my best to explain it. **

**Don't forget to review! I'm still iffy on whether I should continue or not. AND if you do want me to continue, more reviews equal faster posts :o)**


	3. Decisions

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Mandy (Ashley Davies) is an eighteen year old music sensation. One night, she witnesses something she was never supposed to see. She undergoes the **_**Witness Protection Program**_** and has to change her identity, and move from New York City, to a small town in Ohio. There she meets Spencer Carlin, and secrets unfold. **

"Geez Mandy, are you feeling okay?" Alyssa whispered to me while the teacher was giving some stupid lecture. I looked at her with my leg bouncing up and down, and continuously tapping my pencil on the desk.

"Come with me to the station after school," was all I managed to get out before the teacher interrupted.

"I know you're famous and all Mandy, but is it really necessary to talk while I'm teaching the other students. Unlike you, some students need to learn so they can pursue a more academically useful career," Mr. Fredrick said in an irritated voice. He never did like me for some reason. I think it's probably because he is jealous of my hot body oozing with talent.

"Lay off the cake, Fredrick. It'll do you good," I replied dropping my pencil, and looking at him with a 'fuck you' face.

"Principal's office. Now!" he shouted with a bright red face.

I gathered my belongings and leaned over towards Alyssa. "Meet me at the front after Fredrick finishes killing people," I whispered as I walked out the door.

x~o~x~o~x~o

So lucky for me, the principal loves me, and hates Fredrick. I basically spent the rest of the period having a Tetris match with him while getting a sugar high. You're probably thinking why I'm not taking the whole witness a murder thing seriously, but honestly I am. Every time I see someone with blue eyes, the murderer's blue-green eyes pop in my head. In corners of classrooms and hallways, I see flashes of him standing there and watching me. I try to pretend nothings wrong to cover my fear.

"Can I just say you're one lucky bitch for leaving Fredrick's class early. My ears felt like they were bleeding from his irritating voice," Lyss said walking pass me and towards my car. I pushed off the wall I was leaning on and followed her towards my car while rolling my eyes.

"He seriously needs to get laid," I replied hopping into the driver's seat.

"I bet you he's still a virgin," Lyss said while flipping through radio stations. I nodded my head, and drove to the station.

x~o~x~o~x~o

Alyssa and I entered the station, and it's definitely not very pleasant. A couple officers were struggling to calm down a druggie and the people sitting in the chairs reeked of alcohol. We walked to a large desk and ringed a bell to get the lady's attention.

"Can I help you ladies?" she said with a monotone voice.

"I uhmm, made a report last nig—I err mean early this morning about the murder of the girl in the alley," I stuttered while playing with the pen that was attached to a chain on the desk. I looked at Alyssa and it looked like she was in her own little world. I looked back towards the lady, and saw her on the phone talking. How rude of her.

"Uhm excuse me I was talking to yo—"

"This way ma'am," a male officer called out from an open door. I looked towards him and back to the lady. Her eyes shifted towards the man, motioning me to follow him. I grabbed Alyssa's hand and pulled her with me towards him. We followed him through hallways and doors until we finally reached our destination.

"Have a seat Miss." He said pulling out a chair for me. I sat down, and he did the same for Alyssa. He walked out of the door, and left us alone in an empty, gray room. We sat in silence for sometime before someone came in.

"Hello ladies, I'm Detective Enrico Moretti from the FBI, but you can call me Rico. I've been assigned the case of Jessica Henderson. How can I help you," he asked sitting his large frame in front of us. Rico had broad shoulders, and a strong jaw line. He was big, but not as big as the bouncers in front of clubs. He looked muscular and attractive, but he definitely was not my type.

"I'm Mandy Monroe and this is Alyssa Boylan," I introduced. "Uhmm, last night I err witnessed a girl, I mean Jessica get murdered," I said. I looked towards Enrico.

"Were you there also?" he asked pointing to Alyssa.

"No sir," she replied.

"Alright. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave then. I don't want you to get tied up in the same situation as Miss Monroe here," he said. She nodded her head, and placed her hand on my back.

"I'll wait outside for you," she said before leaving. Rico and I watched as an officer opened the door for her, and led her out. Once the door slammed shut, he looked straight at me.

"Tell me exactly what happened Miss Monroe," he said.

"Call me Mandy please. And well, last night I was coming home from a party."

"You were drinking I assume, since we found a shattered bottle of Vodka," he said writing down everything I just said.

"Yes. I'm not going to get in trouble or anything right," I asked.

"No. Underage drinking is not the reason you are here, therefore I am not allowed to charge you for it."

"Ok. Well, I was walking down the street alone when I decided to take a shortcut to get home. I walked down the alleyway, and saw a girl pushed up against a wall. The man couldn't see me, but I'm pretty sure the girl did." I took a deep breath in, and my body started to shake. "The-then he stabbed her. He didn't notice me until I dropped my Vodka bottle. He turned towards me, and he had blue-green eyes with a tint of gray. He said 'you're next'," I stuttered.

Rico looked up from his paper, and stared at me. "Mandy, there's something you should know about this case. This man has been murdering teenage girls for the past year and is unknown. He moves all around the country, and does around one to two kills a month. Since he moves across the country, the FBI has to handle the case. For every murder, he leaves the same evidence and trails, and you're the first witness we have on him."

I clenched my fist and looked towards Rico. "Please tell me you caught him already," I said in a scared voice.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't. He is untraceable. Do you think he had a good glimpse of you when he saw you?"

"I don't think so. It was fairly dark," I said. "But…but today while I was in school, I think I saw him in the middle of the parking structure. He said 'You're next Mandy'. I rubbed my eyes, and then he was gone."

"Mandy, you're the singer right?" he asked. I nodded my head. "That's what I thought. Since you're a celebrity, and well known in the state of New York, we are going have to treat your situation differently. You have options, and you can choose which ever you prefer."

x~o~x~o~x~o

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the infamous Mandy Monroe!" a peppy brunette said. The coffee house was filled to the maximum capacity, and louder than ever. I walked on stage with my guitar in hand, and took a seat on a bar stool in the middle of the stage. I swung my guitar in front of me, and pushed my crimson hair behind me. A lot of people tell me the reason I'm so popular is not only because of my voice, but because of my natural red hair and grey eyes.

"Hey guys. Thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy the show!" I said as I began to strum.

I was in the middle of my newest hit _Two is Better Than One_ when I saw a door open, which brought in light. Usually they don't allow people to come in late, so it caught my attention. I scanned the crowd as I continued singing the song. Everything seemed normal, until my eyes landed on the familiar face from the parking structure. It was him.

I shifted my eyes, and looked back towards the corner to see if my mind was playing tricks on me again. It wasn't. He was really here, and he knew who I was for sure.

I strummed the last chord of the song, and everyone was cheering in applause. I stood up and smiled. "Thank you everyone for coming. I hope you enjoyed the show!" I said before leaving the stage.

I rushed back towards my belongings and grabbed my phone. I dialed Rico's phone, and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello Detective Moretti speaking," _he said.

"Hey Rico, this is Mandy. I made up my mind, and I want to undergo the witness protection program," I said without hesitation.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have no idea if any of the facts about the FBI and all that stuff is correct, so yeah. If you think I'm moving too fast, or don't understand what is happening, Im sorry. Just let me know, and I'll try my best to explain everything. **

**Anyways…please write reviews so I know if people are reading it and if you like it or not. **


	4. Changes

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Mandy (Ashley Davies) is an eighteen year old music sensation. One night, she witnesses something she was never supposed to see. She undergoes the **_**Witness Protection Program**_** and has to change her identity, and move from New York City, to a small town in Ohio. There she meets Spencer Carlin, and secrets unfold. **

"_Good morning, and you're watching channel 3 news. We have breaking news. Eighteen-year-old teen pop sensation Mandy Monroe was in a deathly accident after performing a small concert at the Coffee house last night. Monroe's car hydroplaned, and swerved towards a light pole while on her way home. She died instantly from impact."_

Rico turned off the TV and turned towards me. "Phase one is complete. Mandy Monroe is no longer," he said gathering papers and signing them.

"How are you going to make everyone believe I died when no body is recovered?" I asked.

"We're the FBI. We can do anything," he replied. I nodded my head and spun around in my chair. "You do know you can no longer pursue a singing career and be involved with anyone from your life right," he asked me.

"Isn't it a little to late to tell me that since I'm already dead to the world," I said looking at him funny.

"Yeah that's true. Ok well, the next step is to change you're look," he said as two attractive women walked in. I followed them down the hall, and into a room, which looked like a salon.

They pushed me into a chair and threw a smock on me. I watched as they mixed hair color and placed it all over my hair. The next thing I knew, I was sitting under a heater waiting for the color to dry as I flipped through news stations. Every station had reports on the accident, playing my songs, showing videos, and Alyssa being interviewed and saying her final goodbyes to me.

A tear rolled down my cheek as thoughts of never being able to see or talk to Alyssa again came to mind. She was my best friend and the only person I could talk to and trust. She was like the sister I never had and I never got to say good-bye.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rico asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just never got to say good-bye to Alyssa," I said through tears. He took a seat next to me and placed a hand on my back.

"You'll be assuring her safety by not talking to her," he said. "I'm sorry." The buzzer rang, and the two women walked towards me. Rico stepped out of the way to let them do their job. I was then led towards a sink where my hair washed and massaged. Once the washing was complete, my hair was cut and styled.

"Do you wear contacts?" Rico asked me. I nodded my head. "Alright. When these ladies are finished with you, come to the laser center. You will be getting permanent contacts. You don't have to worry about taking them out before sleeping, and they will change your eye color. "

"I didn't even know they had that stuff," I said with wide eyes.

"That's the FBI for you," Rico said before leaving.

x~o~x~o~x~o

About an hour later, I exited the laser center with plastic sunglasses on. The doctor said I would have to leave them on and keep my eyes closed for two hours because my eyes will be sensitive to any light. Rico led me out of the center, then guided me somewhere else.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him as he had his arms around my body, leading me.

"We have to get rid of you're fingerprints and any traces of the former you," he said. My body stiffened from the thought. It definitely sounded painful.

"Hello Detective," a low voice said. "Is this her?" He didn't say anything, so I assume he was talking about me.

"Okay Miss, I'll be putting acid on your finger tips to get rid of your fingerprints. It's going to burn a little."

My teeth clenched together every time the acid came in contact with my skin. This guy said a little, but it definitely burned like hell. It felt like my fingers were on fire that would never be extinguished. "Are you almost done?" I asked in pain.

"Just one more drop," he said as the acid touched my finger.

x~o~x~o~x~o

My fingers were still burning from the acid, and I had to keep my eyes closed for another five minutes. Rico told me I could lie down for a little while until I could open my eyes so he could inform me on what's going to happen next. I turned on my side, and powered on the radio.

They were playing my very first hit single _Without you_. When I participated in the school talent show two years ago, a talent agent heard me singing the song and wanted me to sign with their record company. I had just written the song after I broke up with my now ex-girlfriend. By writing the song, it helped me move on and become who I am now.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts as whom I assumed was Rico walked in. He helped me out of the bed, and guided me to another room. He sat me down and I heard him ruffling through papers. "You can open your eyes now," he said.

I took off the plastic sunglasses and slowly opened my eyes. The light immediately blinded me, but after a couple blinks, my vision was normal again. Rico handed me a mirror, and then I saw the new me.

I now have layered, light brown hair with short bangs. However, my bangs had bright red highlights with a little blonde. My eyes were no longer gray, but a deep brown. I actually liked my new look.

"The stylist and make up artist are going to be here in a few minutes to teach you how to fix your hair and make up correctly so you look different." I didn't even bother to reply. I was too busy taking in my new look.

An hour later, I successfully learned how to fix my hair and make up. Rico told me I was lucky I was such a laid back person and looked completely different with make up on. Usually I would only put on a little eye shadow and eyeliner for when I had performances. Other than that, I would go all-natural.

"I need you to come and take a picture for identification and records," Rico said. I complied and smiled for the camera.

"Alright, so here is your new wardrobe and personal records," he said as he pushed over a rack full of clothes and handed over papers. I looked through the papers and saw my new insurance, social security, birth certificate, and driver's license.

"Ashley Davies?" I said out loud.

"Yup. That's your new name. Ashley Davies. You like it?"

"The names kinda common, but I like the last name," I said as I continued to look over the papers.

"I think the name fits you. And ok so your background story is you were from California, but moved because both of your parents died in a car crash, so you're living with your older cousin. You'll be living with a girl named Kyla Woods. She is a part of the communication department of the FBI, so you can always stay in contact with us. Finally, you will be attending King High School as a senior."

"And where exactly is this place I will be moving to?" I asked.

"Ashley Davies, get ready to go to Ohio."

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Merry late Christmas! Haha. Ok so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Reviews are much appreciated. Hope you have a happy new year!! :o)**


	5. The Carlin's

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Mandy (Ashley Davies) is an eighteen year old music sensation. One night, she witnesses something she was never supposed to see. She undergoes the **_**Witness Protection Program**_** and has to change her identity, and move from New York City, to a small town in Ohio. There she meets Spencer Carlin, and secrets unfold. **

When you take your first step out of an airplane and into the airport, it's usually the best feeling in the world. Well…for me it usually is. Usually when I go on a plane, it's because I'm going on vacation, or going to perform somewhere. Not this time though. I'm dreading the fact that I basically have to start my life all over again, make new friends, try to fit in, and be a completely different person then who I was born as.

"Are you Ashley Davies?" a brunette in her late twenties asked. She actually looked kinda cute, but not really my type.

"Yeah. You must be Kyla Woods."

"Yup, that's me. Alright, so Rico gave me specific instructions for you," she said as we walked to the baggage claim. "He said to make sure you don't take any music classes because people might recognize your voice, and to make sure you blend in well with all the other students. I know it might be difficult, but I'll always try to help you."

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed the lasts of my bags and walked towards the exit. "So what are the people like here in Ohio?" I asked

"Let's just say they are the more spoiled bunch even though they live in the country," she said with a smirk.

x~o~x~o~x~o

I remember the first time I felt socially unaccepted somewhere. I was 9 years old and it was my first day in an after school art class I begged Christine and my dad to go to. After long hours, days, and weeks of begging, they finally gave in. I remember feeling so excited to go because I wanted to pursue an art career. As soon as I entered the class, I took an open seat and pulled out my construction paper and paint. Little did I know, the class was with middle schoolers that didn't enjoy the art of finger painting. For an entire month, I would sit in the back corner by myself in silence as I watched the older kids sketch, and paint with acrylics

I haven't felt that feeling since I was 9 years old; until now. I am currently standing in front of around twenty seniors who are staring at me because I'm the 'new kid.' "Please introduce yourself," the teacher said.

"Oh uhmm. Hi, I'm uhmm Ma—Ashley Davies," I said catching myself from revealing who I really was. "I just moved from L.A." I said remembering to use my background story.

"Skank," a boy in the back said in between coughs.

"Mr. Dennison. Behave. Not everyone from L.A. is a skank," the teacher scolded. I looked down at my shoes, and stared at the floor. "Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Carlin. She will catch you up on everything and show you around," the teacher said pointing to the empty seat next to the blonde.

"Really Mrs. Carter," the blonde complained. "Do you really have to stick me with the newbie?" she groaned.

"Yes I do. Now move your stuff and give Miss Davies some room," she said in a stern voice. The blonde groaned and pushed her bags to the floor. I quietly made my way to the desk trying to avoid awkward stares.

"Alright class, take out your text book and turn to page 284. There's going to be a test on this, so you better get studying," Mrs. Carter said.

When the bell finally rang, everyone rushed out of his or her seats and towards the door. I slowly got up and gathered my things, and the blonde that sat next to me was halfway out the door before the teacher called her again. "Alex!" she called out. The blonde stopped where she was going and turned towards the teacher.

"Yeah Mrs. Carter?" she said in a lethargic voice.

"Aren't you forgetting what I told you," Mrs. Carter said. The blonde looked at her confused. "You're supposed to show Ashley around," she said with a sigh. The blonde turned towards me and rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said before walking out the door. I walked quickly to catch up with her, and she seemed fairly popular since people would always say 'hello' to her. "Alright, so my name is Alex Carlin, and I'm the captain of the varsity soccer team. I have a reputation to hold, so don't expect me to sit with you at lunch and everything after today. Got it?" she said after I caught up to her. I nodded my head, and held my books close to my chest.

"Okay good. Now here are the basics of King High. See him over there?" she said pointing to the guy who called me a skank. "That's Aiden Dennison. He's the captain of the football team, hottest guy in the school, and also my boyfriend so he's off limits."

"He's not even my type so you don't need to worry about that," I said silently.

"Perfect! Now I don't have to worry about your pretty little face flirting with him," she said with a cheeky, smile. "Anyways, we have the geeks, jocks, cheerleaders, skaters, and all those other basic high school cliques. Choose who you decide to hang out with wisely because once you're seen with one group, you will be stuck with them for the rest of your high school career," she said.

We continued walking down the hall and Alex continued talking, but I just tuned her out. This girl really knows how to talk. She's been talking about soccer and Aiden for what seems like forever. Back in New York, I would have just told her to 'shut the fuck up,' but since I'm no longer there, I can't do that. Ever since I arrived in Ohio, I felt like I lost all my 'cockyness' as Alyssa would call it and gained a bunch of shyness.

"Are you always this quiet?" Alex asked as we took a seat in our next class.

"No, not usually," I replied.

"I bet you're just nervous being at a new school and all." I nodded in agreement. "It's alright. It'll get better."

Alex then turned around to talk to someone behind her. I took out my books and began doodling on the cover when light started to reflect into my eyes. I looked up and brought my hands up to my face, shielding my eyes. There at the door stood a beautiful blonde. She kind of looked like Alex, but with softer features, and more beautiful.

"Who is that?" I nudged Alex out of habit. Back in New York, whenever I saw a hot new girl, I would stare, nudge Alyssa, and ask who she was. Alex turned towards me, and looked in the direction of the beautiful blonde.

"Her?" she asked. I nodded my head. "That's Spencer. She's my younger sister. She is a junior, but taking senior classes," she said like it was no big deal. I continued staring at her, and my eyes followed her as she took a seat. "Are you gay Ashley?" Alex asked interrupting my gaze.

"Uhmm…err" I stuttered.

"Never mind. Forget I even asked that," Alex said. "Well just to let you know…Spencer is curvy," Alex said swirling her hands with a smirk. "Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do," I said shifting my gaze back at Spencer.

"Spencer!" Alex called out. The blonde stopped what she was doing and looked at Alex.

"What do you want?" the other blonde asked.

"Do me a favor and show Ashley around. She takes lots of pride in what she does like you, unlike me," Alex said with emphasize on the work 'pride.' Spencer and I laughed at her little joke while everyone else had no clue why we were laughing.

Spencer grabbed her stuff and walked over to the desk next to me. "I'm Spencer Carlin," she said taking a seat next to me.

"Ashley Davies." I replied.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Happy 2010!! Hope you guys popped a shitload of . Anyways…here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think of the story because I'm not sure if it's good or not. And I have another story in mind, but idk whether to post it now or when I'm complete with this one…so let me know!!! :o)**


	6. Judging a book by its cover

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Mandy (Ashley Davies) is an eighteen year old music sensation. One night, she witnesses something she was never supposed to see. She undergoes the **_**Witness Protection Program**_** and has to change her identity, and move from New York City, to a small town in Ohio. There she meets Spencer Carlin, and secrets unfold. **

"Judging from your appearance, you're a rebel and can be very cocky," she said rubbing her chin and looking me up and down. "A musician, you exercise almost everyday, and a lesbian," she said with a smirk.

"My appearance can say that much? And what makes you think I'm a musician?" I asked as we took a seat on a picnic table.

"Well, I can't exactly picture you hanging out with cheerleaders and taking orders from people. Your fingers have calluses which means you play guitar and can probably sing, your arms are toned, and I can basically see your toned stomach through that shirt," she said pinching the shoulder of my shirt. "And, my sister has thee best gaydar for a straight girl, so yeah," she said with a cheeky smile.

"I am impressed Carlin," I said nodding my head. "Well, you're correct about everything except the musician part. Right before I left L.A., I had a project where I had to learn to play the guitar, so I practiced everyday. Music isn't really my thing, and I'm pretty sure I'm tone deaf," I lied.

"Ahh, that would make sense, and I'll be the judge of your voice," she said.

"Yeah, not happening. I don't sing for audiences," I said with my best smile. "Okay, so it's my turn. Judging from your appearance Spencer, you always try to please people, you're a genius, and you're innocent," I said with a smirk. "And you like to run because your legs are amazing," I said looking under the table at her toned legs. I looked back up, and she was blushing. "How are you a junior by the way if you take senior classes? Doesn't that just make you a senior?" I asked slightly confused.

"I take senior math and science classes. I hate English and Social Studies, so I'm in the junior classes," she said bringing out her math and science books.

"Nerd," I said between coughs.

"Bitch," she said between coughs.

"Haha, very funny. Anyways…"

"I play soccer and am Co-captain alongside Alex. I try to please people the best I can, and I'm not that innocent. Looks can be deceiving," she said with a wink and placed her hand on mines.

x~o~x~o~x~o

"So how was the first day?" Kyla shouted as I entered the house. The door slammed shut, and I made my way into the kitchen and saw pots, pans, and food all over the place.

"Can I ask what you're doing first?" I asked while looking around the kitchen and laughing.

"Well, I'm uhmm," she said fixing her hair, and wiping away whatever it was on her face. "I'm cooking dinner," she said. "Well attempting to."

"And why are you cooking if you don't know how?"

"Well honestly," she sighed. "Rico told me about your mom and how she was only there for your music career and yada yada, so I decided to cook for you!" she said with a cheeky smile, which immediately turned into a droopy face.

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "You don't need to cook for me Kyla, in fact, I would probably prefer a pizza then that thing over there," I said pointing to what looked like a burnt ham.

"Pizza it is!" she shouted like a little kid and grabbed the phone. Apparently Kyla is twenty-eight years old, but she acts like a teen. Her personality is bubbly and energetic, and I'm kind of curious on how she manages to work with the FBI since they all seem so serious.

One large pizza with extra cheese and olives later, we were both satisfied. "If you don't mind me asking, how is your mom right now?" Kyla asked.

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know," I she said moving her hands in circles. "You deciding to go under the _Witness Protection Program _without her knowledge and dying, well fake dying."

"I guess I never really thought about how it would affect her," I said staring out at nothing. "She didn't really have a big impact on my life, so I didn't really think about her when I made the decision," I said honestly.

"I'm sorry Ash," she said placing her hand on my back.

"It's okay though. I'm fine with everything, and I have a feeling I'm going to like the life of Ashley Davies instead of Mandy Monroe now that I'm staying with you," I said lightening the mood. "I have a feeling there will be a surprise for me every time I come home," I said laughing.

"Yeah, you probably will," Kyla said laughing. "Just don't expect to come home to a home cook meal okay kiddo."

"It would probably be better for my health if I did—"

"Hey now! No need to make fun of my awesome cooking skills," she interrupted.

"Alright, alright. Well I better get started on homework. Apparently there's quizzes coming up that I should study for," I said getting up and heading to my room.

"You better bring home A's missy," Kyla said pretending to act like a strict parent.

"Yes sir" I saluted. "I mean ma'am."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go study smartass."

x~o~x~o~x~o

The next morning, I was actually excited to go to school. It's probably because of a certain beautiful blonde. I drove up to the parking lot, and walked to the entrance.

"Hey Ashley!" someone shouted from behind. I turned around, and saw Spencer coming out from her car. She was in skinny jeans, and a light blue polo shirt with her collar popped. She looked amazing. "So do you like music?" she asked as she swung her back over her shoulder.

"Yeah I love music. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm sure you heard of the young artist Mandy Monroe yes." I suddenly stopped walking, and Spencer took a few more steps before realizing I wasn't by her side anymore. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Uhmm…yeah. Sorry. What were you saying?" I said catching up to her.

"Oh okay, anyways, you must have heard Mandy died a couple days ago in a car crash," I nodded my head in silence. "Well Alex's boyfriend, Aiden, has connections with the music business or something, so they were going to have a tribute to her. I have an extra ticket so I was uhmm wondering if you wanted to go," she said in a nervous voice. "It's in New York."

Thoughts of declining the offer kept popping up, because I wasn't sure if I would be able to see Alyssa and everyone else again because they thought I was dead. "Uhmm yeah, sure. When is it?" I stuttered

"This weekend. We're catching a jet to New York after school on Friday, and coming back Sunday night. Don't worry about the cost because apparently Aiden already took care of it," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said still feeling a little down. "So were you a fan of Mandy Monroe?" I asked.

"Oh my god, hell yeah! She was absolutely gorgeous and had an amazing voice. Her voice was so powerful and beautiful. I would kill to have a voice like that," she said jumping up and down, and walking backwards so she was facing me.

The bell rang, which meant Spencer and I had to go to our different classes. "So I'll see you at lunch?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch. Thanks again for the invite," I said as we started walking away from each other.

"Anything for you," she said with a smile before turning around, and heading to her class.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed. It made me happy. Haha. Okay well here is the next chapter. I thought I'd post it sooner since more people commented :D**

**Anyways, tell me how you like this one! :o)**


	7. Back in New York

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Mandy (Ashley Davies) is an eighteen year old music sensation. One night, she witnesses something she was never supposed to see. She undergoes the **_**Witness Protection Program**_** and has to change her identity, and move from New York City, to a small town in Ohio. There she meets Spencer Carlin, and secrets unfold. **

**Sunday **

"I can't believe you Ashley," Rico said with a sigh. "You almost blew your cover you know. You would have gone through all of this for nothing," he said while driving his black SUV. I stared out of the passenger window, with my head leaning on the door. "How could Kyla even think about letting you go back to New York?" he said slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

"It wasn't her fault. I lied to her okay Rico. She had no idea I was even leaving the state. I told her my friend invited me to go camping for the weekend. It's my fault okay. Not Kyla's," I said without looking at him. You're probably wondering what happened in New York. The weekend was full of truths and emotions. I was vulnerable, and I was hit right in my weakest point.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Friday **

"So you've never been to New York before?" Alex asked as me, her, Spencer, and Aiden exited the hotel and jumped into a taxi.

"Nope. The East coast was too far away from L.A.," I said rubbing my hands together, and wrapping my arms around my body. "And much too cold."

"I can help you warm up," Spencer whispered, and scooted closer towards me. Her arm wrapped around my lower waist, and immediate warmth filled my body. I turned towards her, and exchanged a smile. I looked from her eyes to her lips, and slowly moved closer towards her. We were just inches apart, and I could feel her hot breath on my skin.

"So where are we going tonight?" Aiden shouted out loud. We quickly jumped apart, with Spencer's arm still around me.

"New York has some pretty good clubs. Wanna dance babe?" Alex said snuggling up next to Aiden.

"With you? I'd love to," he replied giving her a soft peck on the lips.

The rest of the taxi ride was silent, but comfortable. During the entire 10-minute drive, Spencer was drawing random designs underneath my shirt on my bare skin, while Alex and Aiden were making out.

When we arrived at the club, I noticed it was a club Alyssa and I always used to go to. We got by the bouncer fairly quickly, and the dance floor was packed. Alex and Aiden went straight to the dance floor, and started grinding.

"I'll go get us some drinks," I shouted over the loud music. Spencer nodded her head, and pointed to an open booth, motioning that she was going there.

I leaned over the bar, trying to get the bartenders attention, but it didn't work. Back when Alyssa and I came here, she was always the one to get the drinks cause she knew the bartenders personally. Let's just say she was a big flirt, and always got free drinks. "Can I get drinks here?" I shouted hoping he would hear me.

"He always serves the regulars first," a voice behind me said. I turned around, and was face to face with Alyssa. "Here let me help you. What do you drink?" she asked completely oblivious to who I really was.

"Two Vodka Cranberries," I stuttered. I couldn't help but smile a little because of seeing her again. But, I felt like I was dying a little inside because she thinks I'm dead.

"Hey Johnny!" she shouted. The bartender turned around, and walked towards her with a smile.

"Hey Alyssa. What can I get for you?" he asked taking out some glasses.

"Two Vodka Cranberries, and a shot of tequila," she said. I scanned her up and down, and it looked like she got a little thinner. She had small bags under her eyes, and it looked like a stormy cloud was above her head, and following her everywhere.

"Thanks," I said as I placed money on the counter and grabbed the drinks.

"Yeah no problem," she said swallowing the tequila and slamming the glass on the counter. I looked from the empty shot glass and back towards her, debating on whether to start a conversation. "Well, I'm gotta go now. I'll see you around," she said just as I opened my mouth to say something.

"Bye," I said as I watched her squeezing through the crowd of sweaty bodies. "Bye Alyssa," I said under my breath.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and drinking. Mainly dancing though. After a couple drinks, Spencer led me to the dance floor, and began grinding up against me. Of course I didn't refuse an offer, so I pulled her closer to me as I placed my arms around her neck and slipped my leg between hers. Our foreheads were touching as we grinded to the music, and it didn't go any further than that.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Saturday**

I was pushed up against Spencer as the person next to me kept jumping up and down to the music, and flailing her arms. I didn't mind of course since I was close to Spencer, and I swear I could see her laughing at me right now. My feelings for Spencer are developing rather quickly. Her personality is fun and crazy, and her hot body and killer legs are just a bonus.

Apparently in the little program book they gave us when we entered the concert, it said Alyssa had arranged and chosen all the artist that are performing today. I have to say she chose well. Beyoncé sang 'Smash into You' and 'Irreplaceable.' Ke$ha sang 'Hungover' and 'Mr. Watson.' Britney Spears sang 'Womanizer' and '3.' And Leona Lewis sang 'Bleeding Love' and 'I Will Be.' Those were all my favorite songs. Some songs are very sexual and not appropriate for a tribute concert, but I absolutely loved them! Currently on the stage closing the concert is Lady Gaga singing my all time favorite songs 'Bad Romance' and 'Dance in the Dark.'

I watched on stage as Lady Gaga did her usual crazy performances, but for some reason it didn't feel right for me to be here. It's not normal for anyone to attend their own tribute concert and be surrounded by thousands of people who think they are dead. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," I nudged Spencer.

"You want me to come with you?" she asked sounding concerned. I shook my head.

"I'll be right back," I said before pushing through the crowd, and to the bathroom. I walked towards the closest bathroom, but the line was out the door. "Fuck," I said to myself. I strolled around the arena, looking for less crowded bathroom, but gave up when I realized there were none.

I took a seat on an empty bench, and leaned my head all the way back. I sat there for a couple minutes when I felt someone take a seat on the bench too. I leaned back to a normal position, and saw a red-eyed Alyssa sitting next to me. "Are you okay?" I asked, pretending to sound as if I didn't know who she was. She looked towards me with trails of tears on her cheeks, and with a tissue in her hand.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'll leave," she said standing up. Out of instinct, I grabbed her arm, and lightly pulled her back down to the bench.

"No, don't leave," I said just above a whisper. "You're uhmm Alyssa right," I said more as a statement than a question. She nodded her head, and looked towards me.

"Hey, aren't you the girl from the bar?" she asked.

"Heh, yeah. That's me," I replied with a small laugh.

"How'd you know who I was?" she asked a little confused.

"I saw you in a picture with Mandy in the program, and it has your name in it," I lied. She nodded her head, and wiped away more tears. "I'm Ashley Davies by the way," I said holding out my hand. She looked towards my hand, and returned the gesture.

"Nice to meet you Ashley Davies," she said with a small smile.

"I'm really sorry for your loss," I said lowering my head. "I know you and Mandy must have been great friends."

"The bestest," she whispered. "She was my only true friend I had, and now she's gone. She was my family, and now she's never coming back," she cried. She leaned over her knees, and I gently rubbed her back for comfort like how I usually did.

"It's going to be hard, but you're a strong, independent woman, and can get through it. I'm not saying you should forget her, but I think Mandy would want you to move on with your life and be happy and successful," I said as my eyes began to water. I wiped my eyes, hiding my tears because I'm not the one who should be crying right now.

"She helped me keep my life in control. She helped me through all my issues with parents and everything. I haven't been able to eat or sleep ever since the accident. I haven't been able to do anything. I was and still am in so much pain, and my heart aches," she said. "I was in love with her," she said softly. My motions on her back suddenly came to a stop, and my eyes grew wide.

"You were in love with her?" I asked.

"How could I not. I loved her ever since I first met her. She is beautiful, talented, and always there for me. I never told her that before because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship, and I'd rather have her in my life as a friend then not at all," she said as more tears fell.

"I'm so sorry Alyssa," was all I managed to get out. I was too shocked to say anything else. I had no idea Alyssa was in love with me, and I had no idea she even liked girls.

"No, no. I'm sorry for just pouring everything out on you. I know it's a drag to just listen to people talk about their feelings," she said. "You want to know what's funny."

"What?"

"I've known you for what, ten minutes, and I've just told you my biggest, and longest held secret ever," she said with a small laugh. "I've known Mandy for about ten years, and I couldn't even tell her how I felt about her."

"Love is hard. Especially with your best friend," I replied. "Alyssa," I paused.

"Yeah Ashley?" she said looking up at me.

"If I may speak for Mandy, I'm sure she loved you very much and wishes things didn't end up the way it did. I'm sure she wishes she could just hold on to all the memories you two shared, and wishes she had a chance to say goodbye," I said as tears fell freely down my cheek.

"How did you know she didn't even say goodbye," Alyssa asked confused, and looking at me with a weird look.

"Alyssa, I am—"

"Ashley!" a voice shouted, interrupting me. I turned towards the voice, and saw Rico walking towards me with quick steps. "Ashley, what are you doing here?" he asked trying to pretend everything was normal.

"We—well I"

"I've been looking all over for you," he interrupted again. "I'm sorry Alyssa, but Ashley has an appointment she can't miss, and she's already late," he lied. "Oh, and I had another agent take over so security is high and set, so you don't need to worry about a thing."

"Thanks Rico, and I'm sorry for holding her up. I'll see you later Ashley," she called out as I followed Rico.

"Bye Alyssa," I said out loud this time as I turned towards Alyssa, and saw her staring at me as I walked further away from her for the last time.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**Sunday**

Once we arrived at the airport, Rico escorted me onto the plane with a few other FBI agents. I haven't seen Spencer since I left to go to the bathroom, and Rico wouldn't allow me to see her. He just told me to call her and say something came up, so I had to go back to Ohio as soon as possible.

My head leaned on my hand as the jet started to moving. Everything was so complicated and confusing. The only thing that was running through my head was Alyssa's confession of love to me, and Spencer.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Sorry this one is late, but I've been stressed with finals and stupid schoolwork. I have finals the rest of this week, and I thought I should get this next chapter out. I hope you like it and sorry there isn't a lot of spashley loving time. The next chapter should be out next week or something. Anyways thanks to all those who commented!**

**Btw, the songs I named are my favorite and I am absolutely obsessed with Lady Gaga by the way. **

**Anyways, let me know how you like this chapter, and more reviews= faster update!! :o)**


	8. I Choose You

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Mandy (Ashley Davies) is an eighteen year old music sensation. One night, she witnesses something she was never supposed to see. She undergoes the **_**Witness Protection Program**_** and has to change her identity, and move from New York City, to a small town in Ohio. There she meets Spencer Carlin, and secrets unfold. **

It's 7:00am on Monday, and I'm sitting on a picnic bench all alone. It's still fairly dark, and the school is completely empty. There should probably be tumbleweeds rolling around right now. To make a long story short, once I returned back home, Rico told Kyla what happened and I'm grounded and not allowed to go anywhere but school and home. It sucks and I've never been grounded before.

I twirled my thumbs, and had my iPod on as my mind escaped my world. The music playing was so loud; I didn't notice anyone was sitting next to me until they pulled my earphone out. "Ashley, what happened to you on Saturday?" Alex asked looking at me concerned as Aiden took a seat across from me. It feels like I'm having an intervention right now.

"I uhmm. It's complicated," I said rolling my head phones and putting my iPod away.

"Spencer is going to need a better explanation than that Ashley. She was so worried when you didn't come back and was really depressed when you called and said you weren't coming back," she said.

"I'm sorry okay," I said without making eye contact with either of them. "I wish I could tell you guys everything, but I can't."

"Well you better think of something you can say because Spencer is here," Alex said getting up from the table, and moving out of the way so Spencer was in view. I took a deep breath, and exhaled as I sat on the table alone once again.

"Hey," she said taking a seat across from me.

"Hey," I replied.

"So…" she said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I uhmm… saw an old friend and she told me something I wish she didn't," I said just above a whisper. "I needed time alone, so I just left. I'm so sorry."

"Ash, don't be. I was worried after you didn't come back and didn't answer your phone. I thought something happened to you." We sat in silence, and she placed her hand on mines.

"Did you want to talk about anything?" she asked.

"Just promise you will not hold back on anything. My friend that I saw on Saturday was my best friend back in Ne—L.A. I haven't spoke to her in a while, and she just threw a burden on me."

"She was in love with you," Spencer said looking up at me for the first time since she sat down. I nodded my head. "Are you in love with her?" I looked back at her, and stared.

"No. I love her as a friend, but never saw her as anything more. Falling in love with her is like falling in love with my sister," I said honestly.

"Does she know that?"

"No. I probably won't ever see her again, so I don't want to break her heart. It would be too difficult for her to hear and for me to say," I said looking down and twirling my thumbs again. "So how was the rest of the concert?" I asked trying to change the mood of the conversation.

"It was really good. I wish you could have seen it. It was the best concert I've ever been to," she said with a small smile. "Mandy Monroe was a very beautiful person. I wish I could have heard her sing live before she died."

"Me too. Me too," I said lowering my head and trying to hold back my tears. "How about we come over to my house tonight. I can make a mean spaghetti and I have a bootleg CD with some songs we can listen to. I bet you will love them," I said. Of course I don't have a bootleg of my own CD. It was just a recording of songs I wrote that never made it on my CD. Spencer looked at me as if she were thinking about it. "Think of it as an I'm sorry for Saturday thing," I said pleading her.

"Of course I'll go. I just wanted to hear you beg," she said with a cheeky smile.

x~o~x~o~x~o

**"**Mi casa es tu casa," I said holding the door open for Spencer. "Make yourself at home. Bathrooms to the right, and my room are to the left. You hungry?" I called out as I went to hang up my jacket in the closet.

"Yeah, I'm starving," she said.

"Alrighty then," I said clapping my hands together. "I'll go start the spaghetti. Care to join me?" I asked holding out my arm.

"Why of course ma'am. Lead the way," she said in a British accent. It was really cute. We walked to the kitchen with our arms wrapped together, and I got out the supplies needed to make the spaghetti. Lucky for me, Kyla said she was going to stay at work late tonight. Technically I could be on a flight to New York right now and she wouldn't even know because she's not home. She should probably work on this whole grounded thing.

After chopping, draining, and stirring, the spaghetti was complete. Spencer offered to set the table, and it looked almost as if we were at a restraunt.

"Dinner is served madam," I said carrying the bowl of spaghetti out to the table.

"Wow, that looks really good Ash. Is it as good as it looks?" she teased as I took a seat next to her.

"This will probably be the best damn spaghetti you will ever eat," I said in a cocky voice. "Here, let me serve you," I said reaching for the spoon to scoop the pasta. Her hand lightly grabbed my wrist, and lowered it away from the bowl.

"Let's just eat from the bowl," she said with a smirk. I looked at her confused.

"Alright. That's totally fine with me." I twirled the spaghetti around my fork, and held my hand under it. "Tell me this isn't the best pasta you've ever tasted," I said as she opened her mouth, and fed her.

"Oh my god, this is so good," I said while chewing and using her hand to cover her mouth. "Where'd you learn to cook?"

"I took a cooking class back in L.A.," I said with a shrug.

"That is the best spaghetti I have ever tasted," she said spinning her fork for another bite. "You're going to have to make more for me."

"I'd make anything for you," I said in a flirtatious voice.

The spaghetti on the table was half gone, and there was an empty wine bottle on the dining room table. When we were finished eating, we went up to my room and listened to some old CDs.

"Can I listen to the bootleg CD?" she asked as we lay side by side on my bed. I pushed myself up, and found the CD in my case and put it in the player. The song began playing, and I went back to my bed. I held my hand out, and Spencer looked at me confused. She placed her hand in mines, and I pulled her up towards me until our bodies were touching. I placed my hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around my neck as we danced to the music.

_For whatever might have been_

_And all that it never was_

_Whatever I couldn't see_

_And all that I didn't want_

_There was a method to my madness girl_

_That wasn't clear to me_

_Until the day I saw your face_

_When I saw everything_

_For I saw us dancing through sunshine and rain_

_And I saw us laughing through joy and through pain_

_And I saw time passing but we did not change_

_And I still saw us together at the end of every day_

Her head rested on my shoulder, and her smell lingered in my nose. I closed my eyes, and softly began to sing the chorus of the song. Everything seemed perfect.

_Whenever you need it_

_Whatever you feel like, it's gon' be like_

_You better believe it_

_Whenever you feel like dancing_

_You don't have to dance alone, no_

_You know, you know, you know_

_You should already know_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

_I choose you_

When the chorus was finished, Spencer was just inches in front of me. "You have a beautiful voice Ash," she said as her fingers traced random designs on my bare shoulder and I sang the rest of the song.

"I choose you," I said as I closed my eyes and leaned closer to her. Our lips collided, and her lips were so soft. I gently pulled her towards me, so our bodies were pressed together. My hands roamed the outside of her shirt, and her hands were running through my hair. Her tongue ran over my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I happily accepted. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, and we walked back so the back of my legs was touching the bed.

"Spence?" I whimpered.

"Yeah Ash," she said in between kisses.

"Stay the night with me?"

"I'd love to," she replied as we fell on the bed without breaking the kiss.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**The song is I choose you by Mario. So the last chapter didn't have any reviews ): hopefully this chapter will have some ;)**

**Sorry this one is a little late. I love playing and it is so addicting. Haha. Kay well reviews are much appreciated! **


	9. I'm in Like With You

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Mandy (Ashley Davies) is an eighteen year old music sensation. One night, she witnesses something she was never supposed to see. She undergoes the **_**Witness Protection Program**_** and has to change her identity, and move from New York City, to a small town in Ohio. There she meets Spencer Carlin, and secrets unfold. **

I woke up with an arm draped around my waist, and the warmth of Spencer pressed up against my body. Everything was so comfortable and perfect. And for those of you who are wondering what happened last night, nothing happened. We just kissed and cuddled with each other. It was perfect.

"Ash," Spencer said as she kissed my shoulder. I turned around so I was facing her, and was greeted with a smile.

"I want to wake up with you next to me every morning," I said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful."

"You're making me blush," she said smiling and hiding her face in the crook of my neck.

"You're beautiful even when you blush," I replied circling visible skin by her hipbone. We lay in a comforting silence, but it was broken when Spencer's phone rang.

"I should probably get that. It could be my parents," Spencer said pushing herself up from the bed, and searching for her phone in her bag.

"Hello," she said flipping her phone open. "Hey! Oh my gosh I haven't heard from you in forever!" she said excited. She turned towards me and covered the speaker. "It's my cousin. I'll be right back." I nodded my head and watched her walk out the door until she was out of sight.

I jumped off the bed, and headed towards the bathroom. I was definitely going to need a cold shower. Fifteen minutes later, I wrapped my hair in a towel and walked back into the room right as Spencer got off the phone.

"I'm guessing your cousin doesn't live any where near here?" I replied taking a seat next to her on my bed.

"Yeah. Jasper moves all around the country for his job and he is my cousin I am the closest with. He called because he said he's coming to town for a couple days in about a week. You should meet him. I think you guys would really get along," she said.

"I'd love to meet him," I replied leaning in for a small peck on the lips.

x~o~x~o~x~o

"So Spencer didn't come home the other night. I'm guessing you guys are good now?" Alex said as we walked down the hall to our next class.

"Yeah. I think we're good," I said with a small laugh. Ever since I dropped Spencer off at home, I've been replaying the night in my head every second of the day.

"She really likes you Ash. And I like you too," she said as we entered the class. "Well not in the same way as Spencer, but you know what I mean," she said after she realized what had said.

"I really like her too," I said looking down to hide my blush. Out of nowhere, Alex stopped walking, and I walked straight into her.

"Just promise me you won't hurt her Ash," she said in a serious tone. "You're my friend, but Spencer's my sister and I love her, so if you hurt her, you're going to regret moving to Ohio."

"I would never hurt her," I said looking straight at Alex.

"Good," she said with a smile and breaking the stare. "Anyways, did Spencer tell you Jasper is coming next week?" she asked as we took our seats.

"Yeah, she said he's her favorite cousin," I said taking out my school stuff.

"He is. He's like the big brother she never had. They always used to go to clubs checking out girls when Spencer first came out. He was very supportive," she said. "Oh and he has the most beautiful eyes you will ever see in your life. Sometimes I wonder if that's the only reason he is Spencer's favorite," she said with a smirk.

My pencil in my hand dropped to the ground when Alex said "beautiful eyes." I was in a trance, and the only thing I could see was those beautiful blue-green eyes with a tint of grey as I remember seeing him kill the girl in the alley. Ever since I became Ashley Davies, I haven't even thought about what I had witnessed until now.

"Ashley? Ashley?" Alex said waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I kinda dozed off right there," I said shaking and scratching my head.

"Yeah, I noticed."

x~o~x~o~x~o

The rest of the school day didn't go so well for me. Ever since Alex said 'beautiful eyes,' I have been feeling like someone was following me, and I kept imagining someone lurking in the shadows.

"Hey babe," Spencer whispered in my ear as she snuck up from behind ,wrapped her arms around my waist, and nearly shit my pants.

"Shit Spence, you scared me," I said after I realized it was her and gave her a kiss.

"Sorry Ash. You seem unusually jumpy right now. Is everything okay?" she asked concerned as we linked hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied as we walked out of the school.

"So do you want to come to my house tonight? My parents aren't gonna be home because they have a dinner," she said with a grin.

"I would love to," I said returning the grin, "but I'm grounded and Kyla is strict about me leaving the house unless its for school," I said with a frown. "You can come over to my house though," I said with a hopeful smile.

"As long as I'm with you I'm happy," she said facing me and grabbing both my hands. She swung my arms outwards and brought it close to our chests. "I'm in like with you Ashley Davies," she said in between kisses.

"And I'm in like with you too Spencer Carlin," I said as our foreheads touched.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! Sorry it took so long. I stopped playing and made myself a formspring! Haha. Kay. **

**So this one is a little shorter, but kinda important so yeah. I'll probably get the next chapter up sometime next week. Don't forget to review!! :o)**


	10. Meet Jasper

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Mandy (Ashley Davies) is an eighteen year old music sensation. One night, she witnesses something she was never supposed to see. She undergoes the **_**Witness Protection Program**_** and has to change her identity, and move from New York City, to a small town in Ohio. There she meets Spencer Carlin, and secrets unfold. **

Alex, Aiden, Spencer, and I are currently waiting at the baggage claim waiting for Jasper to arrive. It has been a week since Spencer and I revealed our feelings for each other, but we aren't officially together.

"The Carlin girls are definitely one of a kind," Aiden nudged me and looked back to make sure Alex and Spencer couldn't hear him. I looked up at him confused. "Well, you see, Alex has these 'needs'" he said using air quotes. "It's awesome as hell, but I'm amazed at how much energy she has. I love it when she—"

"Whoa whoa whoa Aiden," I interrupted him by pushing him away from me. "I do not want to know about your sex life with Alex," I said looking away from him.

I turned back towards Aiden and saw Aiden bending over, laughing. "What are u laughing at?" I asked confused.

"You actually thought I was going to tell you about my sex life?" I nodded my head. "Well, I was going to say I love it when she exercises with me cause apparently she says she only has sports bras and booty shorts," he said with a wink.

"And you're telling me this why?" I asked.

"I'm giving you advice. Take Spencer exercising with you and it will definitely be hot. Especially in the locker room. " I shook my head and walked away from Aiden and towards Alex and Spencer. "You'll thank me later Davies! You'll thank me later!" he shouted.

"What is he talking about?" Alex asked as I walked towards them.

"Oh you know. Guys are guys," I said as I slipped my arm around Spencer's waist. Alex's eyes shifted to where my arm was, and looked back up at me.

"So are you guys together or what?"

Spencer looked at Alex, and turned towards me with a grin. "Would you be my girlfriend Ashley Davies?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

A smile began to grow across my face, and I heard Alex 'awwwww.' "I would love to be your girlfriend Spencer Carlin," I said before colliding my lips with hers.

"Awww, so that was cute and all, but I'm standing right her and I don't enjoy watching my friend make out with my sister. So I'm going to walk away now and I'll call you when Jasper gets here. Kay? Okay," Alex said before walking away, leaving Spencer and me in a passionate lip lock.

x~o~x~o~x~o

"Jasper!" Spencer squealed while running towards a tall, well-built guy with dirty blonde hair and sunglasses on. He dropped his bags, and opened his arms right as Spencer jumped in for a hug.

"Spencer! I haven't seen you in forever!" he said unwrapping his arms around her. "You definitely look hotter then the last time I saw you," he said looking at her up and down. "So have a lady yet?" he nudged her with a smirk.

"Ashley!" she called. I made my way towards her and Jasper, and something about him just seemed odd. "Ashley, I want you to meet my cousin Jasper. Jasper, this is my girlfriend Ashley," she said using hand motions. Jasper must have been around 6 foot 3 inches because he towered over my 5 foot 4 inch self. I could definitely tell they were related because they had very similar facial features. He was basically the male version of Spencer. I still prefer girl Spencer though.

"So you're the lucky girl that gets to go out with my stunningly beautiful cousin here I see," he said taking off his sunglasses and looking at me up and down. "Damn Spence, you have one smoking hot girlfriend," he said pulling me into a hug.

"Actually, I think I'm lucky I have her," Spencer said with a suggestive smile. I stepped away from Jasper, then looked at Spencer, and back at Jasper. I guess I didn't notice it before because he had his sunglasses on, but the moment I saw those blue-green eyes with a tint of gray, chills ran through my body. I've seen those eyes before. I've seen those eyes before, and it brought back terrible memories. "Hey Ash, you okay?" Spencer asked waving her hand in front of my face. "Ash? Are you okay?" Spencer kept repeating.

"I-I'm really sorry Spencer, but I need to go," I said walking backwards. "I'm really sorry. Can you catch a ride back with Alex? It was uhmm ni-nice meeting you Ja-Jasper," I stuttered before turning my back towards them and walking as fast and far as I could.

"Ashley!" Spencer called out. I didn't turn around. I walked past Alex and Aiden, and they too were calling my name. I could hear Spencer running towards me, but I still didn't turn around.

Lucky for me, I drove to the airport, so when I got to my car, I quickly closed and locked the doors. I searched for my phone in my bag and immediately called Rico. "Rico Moretti speaking," he said into the phone.

"Rico, this is Ashley Davies. He found me. You have to help me," I said in a breath. My hands were sweaty, and my breaths were fast.

"Ashley, I need you to calm down. Do you know for sure he knows who you are?" he asked in a calm voice.

"N-No. No. He didn't show it, but his body shape is very similar."

"There are a lot of guys built similar Ashley. It can't be him. He wouldn't be able to find you. Mandy Monroe is dead," he interrupted.

"I know it's him Rico. I don't know if he know who I really am, but I know it's him," I repeated with my fist clenched.

"And how are you so sure of this?"

"His eyes Rico. They're the same eyes I saw that night, and not a lot of people have blue, green, and grey eyes." There was silence on the other end of the line. "Rico are you still there?" I asked.

"Ashley, get home now. I'll call Kyla and get some agents to go home with her. Lock all your doors and don't answer the door. I'm on my way to Ohio now."

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE!!!! I've been so busy with school and tryouts it's ridiculous. There is also so much drama going on right now it's been stressing me out, and I don't know why, but I've been spending a shitload of time on chatroulette. Haha. Kay. Well here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! I promise to try getting the next chapter out sooner! :o)**


	11. My Name is

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Mandy (Ashley Davies) is an eighteen year old music sensation. One night, she witnesses something she was never supposed to see. She undergoes the **_**Witness Protection Program**_** and has to change her identity, and move from New York City, to a small town in Ohio. There she meets Spencer Carlin, and secrets unfold. **

Imagine a scary movie. There's always the scene where the character locks all the doors, closes the windows, and is scared shitless. And I, Ashley Davies, am the scared shitless character right now. The second Rico hung up; I sped home, and followed his orders. Lock up the house, and not answer the door for anyone.

_Knock Knock_

I jumped from the couch and quietly walked towards the door with Goosebumps. The person on the other side of the door knocked again, but louder. "Ashley!" I heard Spencer shout. I let out a sigh of relief, and opened the door for her.

"Ashley are you okay?" Spencer asked once I shut the door looking at me concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I uhmm…just had a headache and needed to get home," I lied. I can't tell her, her cousin is a serial killer. I just can't.

"Oh okay," Spencer said obviously not satisfied with my answer. "I thought I did something wrong because you left in such a hurry," she said looking down. I stepped towards her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry you had to think that Spence. Please forgive me for making you thin—" was all I was able to get out before more knocking noises interrupted me.

"Are you expecting anyone?" she asked. I shook my head. I untangled my arms from her, and slowly opened the door. Before I say anything else, I just want to remind you readers…if someone tells you not to open the door for anyone, don't open the door. I made the stupid mistake of forgetting what Rico told me, and opened the door.

"Hey Ashley, is Spencer here?" a low voice asked. I immediately closed the door, and had my back pressed against the door.

"Ashley are you okay? Who is it?" Spencer asked looking at me worried. She walked towards the door and opened the door a crack.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" she asked confused, and swung the door open for him.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I was worried about you," he said as he stepped in my house. MY house.

"I just came to check up on Ashley. She wasn't feeling well," she told him. "Alright, I'm gonna get going then. I'll see you back at home Spence," he said looking at her, then at me.

"Bye Jasper," she said right before he went out the door. She shut the door behind him, and looked towards me. "Are you sure you're okay Ash?" she asked. I paused for a moment before answering.

"Spence, there's something you should probably know about me," I said. I walked towards her, and laced my hand with hers.

"Are you okay babe?" she asked as I lead her towards my room. When we entered my room, I sat her down on my bed, and went into my closet and brought out a box of all my belongings as Mandy Monroe. "What's this Ash?" she asked confused as she looked through some items in the box. There were my demo CDs, old pictures of Alyssa and I, and candid shots from concerts.

"Ash," she said when she looked at a picture of me as Mandy Monroe. "These are all pictures of Mandy Monroe," she said as she took out more items, and observed them. "What is all of this Ash? Do you stalk Mandy Monroe?"

I watched as she went through all the items in the box. "Spence, I'm not who you think I am," I said with a sigh. "And I'm probably going to get into a lot of trouble for even mentioning this to you, but I trust you." I placed my hands on Spencer's, and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"You can tell me Ash."

I took a deep breath in, and exhaled. "My name isn't really Ashley Davies," I said looking down. I didn't want to look up, because I'm scared of her reaction. "My name is Mandy Monroe, and I am a teen music artist. I was born and raised in New York. My natural hair color is dark red, and my eyes are gray. "

"You—you're Mandy Monroe? I thought she died in a car accident," she stuttered. "No, no, no, you can't be. We went to your, I mean Mandy's tribute concert. She died. It was all over the news," she said standing up.

"Spence, please. Let me explain. This concerns you too," I said. I placed my hands on her fore arms, and sat her back down on the bed.

"Please do explain," she said rubbing her temples.

"Around a week before I moved to Ohio, I witnessed a," I paused. "I witnessed the murder of Jessica Henderson in an alley. The murderer saw me, and told me I was next. The next day, I went to the police station and found out the man who murdered Jessica is a wanted man all over the country and has killed one or two teenage girls a month for the past year. He is untraceable, and I am the first person to actually see him." Spencer's hand was over her heart, and I can see her shaking. "I performed a small concert in a coffee house, and that's when I saw him, and knew I wasn't safe. So, I called the detective in charge of the case, Rico, and he told me I could undergo the witness protection program. The FBI faked my death, and changed my look. They put in permanent colored contact lenses to change the color of my eyes and burnt my fingerprints off." I help out my hands, and Spencer ran her fingers over my untraceable hands.

"Was it painful?" she asked in a scared voice.

"It was very painful. They got rid of all traces of Mandy Monroe, and then Ashley Davies was born," I said.

"When I first saw you, you kind of reminded me of Mandy Monroe," she confessed. "But why are you telling me this only now?" she asked.

"Spence, this isn't going to be easy for me to say. I really wish you didn't have to find out this way, but there was one distinct thing about the killer. " She tilted her head, and waited for me to say something. "I saw his eyes. His blue-green eyes with a tint of gray. They were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," I said.

Spencer took a sharp breath in, and knew what I was going to say next. "Jasper," she said right above a whisper. "It can't be," she said shaking her head.

"You said Jasper travels for his job correct," I said. She nodded her head.

"Jasper would never harm, or even kill anyone!" she said defensively. "He's not like his brother!" she said, and immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

"Jasper has a brother?" I asked confused. She nodded her head with her hand still over her mouth. "Who is his brother Spencer," I said in a serious tone.

"Jordan," she said bringing her hands down. "Jordan is Jasper's twin."

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE!!!! Everything is really stressful right now. Anyways, I want to complete this story soon so I can work on One Hot Nerd more often, so sorry if you think the story is moving a little fast. Anyways read and review and I hope you like it! :o)**


	12. Brother

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Mandy (Ashley Davies) is an eighteen year old music sensation. One night, she witnesses something she was never supposed to see. She undergoes the **_**Witness Protection Program**_** and has to change her identity, and move from New York City, to a small town in Ohio. There she meets Spencer Carlin, and secrets unfold. **

**Meanwhile…**

**Jasper's POV**

"I'll see you back at home Spence," I said before leaving Ashley's house. I don't know if it's just me thinking this, but Ashley was acting kinda weird. It's probably nothing though. I grabbed my car keys from my pocket, and walked towards my car. As I drove down the street, there was someone standing right in the middle of the road. I slowed to a stop, but the person didn't move.

I rolled down the window and stuck my head out. "Hey, can you move please," I asked. The person finally moved, but started walking towards the driver side of the car instead of out of the way. When the person's face was visible, my eyes went wide and gasped.

"Jordan?" I said as I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. "What are you doi—" was I got out before everything turned black.

x~o~x~o~x~o

"Jordan was always in the shadows of everything Jasper did," Spencer said while twirling her thumbs around. "He was kicked out of the house when he was 16 because he had a drug problem and had a violent side. When he was little, he would bring in dead birds he killed into the house, and always carried around a butterfly knife. My aunty and uncle always tried to help him, but he refused it. Jasper was the only one who actually cared for Jordan. He tried so hard to try make him a good person, but he just wasn't able to," she said with a sigh.

"Spence," I said just above a whisper. I placed a hand on her upper thigh, and looked at her. I could tell she was having a difficult time telling me about Jordan.

"A year after he was kicked out, his parents disowned him because he got into even more trouble and he was giving out our name to people. At 18, he was arrested for harassment and grand theft auto. Apparently, when they brought him in, the police thought he was Jasper because he had Jasper's eyes. The only way we could tell them apart was from their eye color. Jordan had brown eyes, and Jasper has blue, green, and gray eyes." Everything clicked from there. It was really Jordan that I saw murder the girl. Not Jasper.

"Does Jasper still talk to Jordan?" I asked

"No. No one in the family has talked to Jordan since he was kicked out. Well, after they found out his true identity, he was sent to jail for 3 years," she looked at her phone, then back at me. "He's been out of jail for a little over a year now. All of us assumed he was dead already, but I guess he isn't," she said.

I got up off the bed and started pacing back and fourth. "I need to call Rico and tell them who it is," I mumbled to myself. "I'll be right back Spence," I said. I walked over to her and brought her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she repeated over and over again into my shoulder.

"It's not your fault. I'll be right back."

x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o

_"This is Rico,"_ the voice on the other line said.

"Rico! It's not Jasper," I shouted into the phone. I was pacing in the kitchen while clenching my fist.

"_What do you mean it's not Jasper?"_

"I'm really sorry Rico, but I broke some rules," I said looking out the window by the sink.

"_Ashley,"_ he said in a stern voice.

"I told Spencer about what happened that night. I told her everything." My fist pounded on the sink and I looked down. "She needed to know, but that's when she told me about Jordan," I said looking up. The streetlight flickered, and under the light was a man looking at the ground.

"_Why Ashley! She could be in serious danger now,"_ he said angrily. I stared out the window and the man slowly started looking up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Rico, how much longer until you get here?" I asked as I watched the man twirl the butterfly knife in his hand. Jordan.

_"I'm getting on the plane now, so around 3 hours,"_ he said. I could here the flight attendant talking in the background. "_Why?"_

I rubbed my eyes to see if I was really seeing what I was seeing. Once I looked back to under the streetlight, and he was gone. "He, he's here," I stuttered in a frightened voice.

"_Ashley, what are you talking about," _Rico asked. Just then, I heard faint talking, and a loud thump from upstairs. I looked up at the ceiling and towards the stairs.

"Rico, I need you to get here as fast as you can," I said quietly. I hung up the phone and dialed 911. When the operator answered, I gave them my address. As I was talking to the operator, I heard doors opening, closing, and footsteps.

Once I hung up the phone, I quietly walked towards the knife drawer, and grabbed one as I slowly walked towards the stairs.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**So I'm really sorry for rushing through the story. I just really want to get this completed so I can just do One Hot Nerd. Sorry! When I was thinking of this story before, I was gonna make it more dramatic and drag the story out, but I decided to just make it short and straight to the point. There's probably gonna be 2 more chapters then that's it. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviews!**


	13. ending

**I don't own anything**

**Summary: Mandy (Ashley Davies) is an eighteen year old music sensation. One night, she witnesses something she was never supposed to see. She undergoes the **_**Witness Protection Program**_** and has to change her identity, and move from New York City, to a small town in Ohio. There she meets Spencer Carlin, and secrets unfold. **

I tip toed up the stairs with my right hand holding on to the knife as tight as I could. I could still hear footsteps, but everything went silent, as I was half way up the stairs. I stopped where I was and leaned up against the wall. Everything was still silent, so I slowly made my way up the rest of the stairs.

I stood at the corner of the wall, and looked down the hallway and saw no one. I made my way to the room Spencer was in and softly pushed the door open. My back was against the door and I didn't see her anywhere. "Spencer?" I whispered. "Spencer, where are you?"

"Ash," I heard a groan from behind the door. I immediately shut the door and kneeled down towards Spencer. She had a gash on her head, and there was blood dripping down the side of her face.

"Spence, oh my god. Are you okay baby," I said scared and let her lean on me. I grabbed one of my shirts that was scattered on the floor and used it to wipe away the red liquid.

"Ash, it's Jordan," she mumbled.

"I know baby," I said placing my hand on her cheek and wiping away her tears with my thumb. "I called the police, and Rico is on his way," I said trying to comfort her. We sat in silence until we heard footsteps in the hallway again. I felt Spencer's body get tense and I gentlely leaned her against the wall.

"What are you doing Ash?" she grabbed my wrist as I was standing up. I unentwined her hands from my wrist and let her go. I picked up the knife by Spencer and held it up.

"I'm just going to see if I can see anything," I said. I walked towards the door and placed my ear against it. Just then, the door was kicked open, which pushed me to the ground.

"Ash!" Spencer shouted when Jordan was standing at the doorframe.

"Well well well," Jordan said in a calm voice placing his hands in his pockets. "If it isn't the famous Mandy Monroe," he said with a smirk. I scrambled back so I was leaning against the bed, and I realized I didn't have the knife in my hand.

"You didn't think I'd find you did you?" he smirked. "Well, lucky for you, FBI files are easy to access when you have connections on the inside. And might I say, you're pretty special. Going into the witness protection program and shit."

"Jordan, get away!" Spencer shouted as loud as she could. He quickly walked over to Spencer and looked down at her.

"Aww, I'm sorry I hurt you Spencer," he said sarcastically while placing a hand on her head. She quickly swatted his hand away and he quickly knocked her out for a brief moment. While he was standing by Spencer, I quickly crawled to the knife, which was a good ten feet away, and hid it behind my back. "To bad Jasper isn't here to help you," he teased her.

"Get away from her!" I shouted. Jordan snapped his head towards me and glared at me.

"Make me," he said turning back towards Spencer. I immediately got on my feet, and lunged towards him with the knife in hand. I threw my arm forward, and my hand connected with his right shoulder. He screamed in pain, as I pulled the knife out. His left hand covered his wound and there was blood everywhere.

"You bitch!" he shouted and grabbed my neck with his left hand. I tried to pry his hand off me, but he was a lot stronger than me. "I'm gonna do exactly what I did to that girl in New York to you. Right in front of Spencer here," he said with the veins popping out of his neck.

I shut my eyes tightly, knowing this is going to be the end of me, when I heard a loud bang. I slowly opened my eyes, scared to see who was shot. The hand around my neck loosened, and Jordan's eyes were wide as he started walking backwards.

I looked towards the door, and saw Jasper holding a gun. He looked scared, and his arm was shaking. Jordan tried to turn to see who shot him, but fell to the ground before he was fully turned.

"Ashley are you okay?" Jasper dropped the gun and came to my aid.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. He gave me a quick nod, and rushed to Spencer's side. She was leaning against the wall, trying to figure out what was going on, and her cut was still bleeding.

"Does she have a concussion?" he asked as he wiped away the blood.

"I'm fine Jasper. Thank you," she tried smiling.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs again, and immediately saw Rico with a gun in hand. "Is everyone okay?" he asked as he bent down at Jordan to check his pulse. We all nodded. "It's safe!" Rico shouted, and Kyla came running into the room.

"Oh my gosh Ashley! Are you okay?" she asked bringing me into a hug.

"I'm fine Kyla."

"Ashley, did Jordan say anything? Like how he found out you were under the witness protection program?" Rico asked.

"He mentioned he had an inside source. That's all I replied," I said as he guided me out of the room.

"All right. We'll handle everything."

**Asfjkl;asdfkl;asdkl;asdfghjkl;asdffghjklasdfgjhkl;asjksljgjsl;ajdjjgs;**

"Agent Smith was fired, and is heading to court this week for assistance in attempt to murder. Jasper is probably going to have to go to a therapist since he shot his brother, but he should be alright," Rico told Spencer and I. It has been a week since the incident, and it finally seems like everything is perfect between us. I wasn't hiding my identity anymore, and I feel releaved.

"And finally, I have an important question to ask you Ashley," Rico said closing the folder he was reading from. I looked at Spencer, then back at Rico a little worried. "Now that you are no longer in danger, you have the option of returning to your normal life as Mandy Monroe. I know we filed your death certificate, but I can make an acception. I would just have to explain your situation to the press and everything will be back to normal," he said folding his hands together.

"I would like to stay as Ashley Davies," I replied quickly. "I love my life as Ashley Davies. I have the perfect girl and a normal, non-famous life. If I want to go back to the music business, I'm willing to start from scratch again."

"Ash," Spencer said placing her hand on my lap and giving it a light squeeze.

"Don't worry Spence. This is what I want," I assured her.

"Alrighty then," Rico said standing up. "I guess the breifing of the case is finished. I'll be seeing you ladies later then," he said walking towards the door.

"Wait," I shouted. Rico stopped and looked towards me. "I was wondering if I could reconnect with Alyssa," I asked Rico. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not.

"You are more than welcome to," he nodded and left the room.

"Who is Alyssa?" Spencer asked.

"She was my best friend. I saw her at the tribute concert back in New York. I really want her to know I'm okay and sorry for abandoning her out of the blue," I confessed.

"I think that's a good idea," Spencer said cupping my cheek and bringing me into a kiss. "I love you Ashley."

"I love you too Spencer," I replied and kissed her again. "Well, we better get going. Alex and Aiden are waiting for us outside," I said as I got up and helped her out of the chair.

"Where are they taking us?" Spencer asked as we walked down the hallway to the lobby.

"It's a surprise," I smirked as we exited the building hand in hand.

My name was Mandy Monroe, and I was a famous teen singer. I had performances every week and partied almost every night. My mom only cared about my fame and I didn't know what love was. But, my life changed after I witnessed a murder and went under the witness protection program.

The new me currently lives in Ohio with Kyla and is living the perfect life. I'm madly in love with Spencer Carlin, and plan on spending the rest of my life with her. And who am I you may ask… My name is, and always will be—Ashley Davies.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**So I'm really sorry for rushing through the story and taking forever to post the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! For those of you who were wondering, then ending is a fade out with like a narration. Sorry if its confusing. Anyways….thanks again for reading, and go read and review One Hot Nerd!**


End file.
